Le premier petit ami de Hope Mikaelson
by It'sOnAgain
Summary: Hope sort pour voir son petit ami mais se n'est pas se qu'elle espérait...


**Salut,**

**Un petit OS que j'avais envie décrire comme ça. J'ai eu l'inspiration et j'ai écrit alors j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**Marie...**

* * *

La musique était à fond dans la chambre de la fille de Klaus et Hayley Mikaelson. A la grande surprise de tout le monde, Klaus et Hayley avaient fini par se marier. Rebekah ayant marre d'entendre la musique de sa nièce, toqua à la porte. Il est vrai que les rapport entre Rebekah et la musique de cette époque n'était pas de tout repos.

Hope ouvrit et Rebekah vit la pile de vêtements sur le lit de sa nièce ainsi que tout se que préparait Rebekah lorsqu'elle avait un rencard, cela tilta dans la tête de Rebekah, la sortie entre copine de Hope se transformait en rendez-vous amoureux.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a tata Bex ?

-A la base, je venais pour te dire d'éteindre cette satanée musique, mais je vois que tu as mentis à ton père.

-Je n'ai pas mentis, j'ai dit que je sortais avec un ami, j'ai pas dit qu'elle genre d'ami c'était et puis je pense qu'on a un taux de mortalité assez important à la Nouvelle-Orélans. Non ?

-Fais attention Hope, c'est un jeu dangereux, la derniere fois que j'ai fais ça, j'ai fini dans un cercueil une dague en plein coeur."

Hope haussa un sourcil peu convaincu par la menace. En même temps, Rebekah n'avait jamais vu son frère aussi heureux, il n'était pas dû tout innofensif, mais il était aimant et protecteur et très proche de sa fille. Jamais, il n'irait la mettre en boîte. Pourtant il en aurait eu des raisons.

Hope était aussi turbulente que ces deux parents, ayant hérité du côté impulsif de son père et insolent de sa mère. Elle prit une robe blanche sur son lit, sa préféré et termina de se préparer.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre pour partir de la grande demeure, elle vit, ses parents, son oncle et sa tante assis dans le salon en train de lire quelque chose. Elle tenta alors d'être discrete. Mais c'était dur quand on avait des parents hybrides et des oncles et tantes originaux.

"On vas-tu ? Demanda Klaus.

-Je vais sortir avec des amis.

-Pas de tenue de Mariatchi cette fois, tu ne sors pas de la Nouvelle-Oléans, ou de l'Etat, ou du pays, ou du continent."

Hope ne put réprimer un petit sourire, elle avait été au Mexique sans que ces parents ne le saches, sauf qu'elle est rentré en tenue de Mariachi se qui as foiré toute sa couverture.

"Promis ! J'y vais.

-Attends. Dit Rebekah. Qui sont ces amis ?

-Les mêmes que d'habitude. Au revoir."

Elle partit avant que sa tante ne lui fasses cracher le morceau. Elle ne voulait pas que son père saches. Il voudrait surement joué le garde du corps et rien de plus gênant, même rentré en tenue Mariachi paraîtra moins humiliant car quand tes parents te demande des explications et que tu tentes d'être optimiste avec maracasse et que le sombrero te cache à moitier les yeux, il est dur d'être optimiste.

Elle arriva au lieu du rendez-vous où il n'y avait personne puis plus rien.

Rebekah était en train de revenir d'une scéance de shopping express, quand elle vit que Klaus était en train de tourner en rond ayant un regard dur quand elle est arrivé puis renforgner.

"Un problème Nik ?

-Hope n'est pas rentrée.

-Elle n'est pas rentrée de la nuit ? Mais c'est pas possible, elle serait rentrée.

-Elle doit être chez ces amies. Mais, d'habitude, elle nous préviens sauf cas exceptionnelle.

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit retournée au Mexique Nik, ni qu'elle est été dormir chez Nina et Gwen."

Klaus prit un air inquiet vraiment inquiet et Rebekah hésitait vraiment à lui dire.

"Hope est très prude, donc la seule option c'est qu'elle a été kidnappé, décidément on est maudit quand on a une relation amoureuse dans cette famille."

Klaus passa au rouge, avec des yeux noirs de colère, à un teint livide et des yeux très inquiet, il partit immédiatement passant devant Rebekah.

Hope ouvrit les yeux, elle était sur une chaise, attachés, son sang était pompée, il y avait de l'acconit et de la veine de vénus dans les conduits d'aération. Elle entendait des gouttes tomber aux sols et malgrés sa vue floue, elle pouvait voir qu'elle était dans un entrepot désafecter. Elle voyait aussi des batons à UV dans la pièce, mauvais souvenir, puisqu'en faisant des UV avec une amie, elle avait faillis mourir.

Elle vit aussi quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle, Dean, le garçon avec qui elle aurait dû sortir.

"La fille de l'hybride, son point faible, le meilleur moyen de le tuer.

-S'il ne vous tue pas d'abord. Dit Hope d'une voix pâteuse."

Elle sentit quelque chose s'écraser contre sa joue, elle sentait du sang dans sa bouche. Ah du sang, si seulement elle pouvait en boire, elle pourrait se débarasser de Dean et de ces chaînes et expliqué à son père et s'excuser, mais elle était coincé.

Elle entendit un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre et ressombra dans l'inconscience, quand elle les rouvrit, elle entendait son père s'appeler, le gout du sang dans sa bouche. Elle avait repris un peu de force, mais elle était prête à ressombrer.

"Hope. L'appela Klaus, la voix brisé."

Hope savait qu'elle était la chose la plus importante aux yeux de son père, avec sa mère. Elle cligna des yeux pour faire signeler à son père qu'elle était réveillé. Il la porta en dehors de l'usine sans dire un mot et la posa dans la voiture.

"Je suis désolé. Finit par dire Hope de sa voix fatigué.

-Moi aussi, j'ai eu une conversation il y a quelques années avec ta mère, sur le faites que tu finirais par sortir avec des garçons, j'avoue que je suis toujours contre, mais je préférerais le savoir. Je suis désolé aussi qu'il n'est pas été se que tu voulais qu'il soit, mais voit le bon côté des choses, au final il a le coeur brisé, où plutôt à sept mètre de son corps"

Hope sourit.

"Après tout se que m'a raconté, tante Rebekah, je suis plus triste pour ma robe, c'était ma préféré, je suis contente que tu es confiance en moi papa. J'ai dû mal à croire que tu es mis tante Bex en boîte parce qu'elle était sortis avec des personnes.

-C'était la belle époque. Rebekah en boîte, pas de mettre les gens en boîte."

Hope ria, c'est vrai que dès que Rebekah s'y mettait elle devenait très vite énervante.

"Ne t'inquiète pas papa, je t'aime plus que n'importe qu'elle autre garçon au monde et jamais, jamais, jamais quelqu'un passera avant toi."

* * *

**Et voilà,**

**Je voulais faire ça, je voulais vraiment que la relation Hope/Klaus soit assez forte, se n'est pas le genre de chose que je suis le plus apte à décrire. Les relations père/fille, c'est genre un truc que je n'ai jamais connue. Alors j'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu.**

**Marie...**

**Ps: Laissez une reviews**


End file.
